irregular show
by the cool dude
Summary: when a suspicious person appears and joins the job at the park the park will never be the same
1. the beggining

First of all I do not own anything with regular show I only own the story and ocs

It was just a regular day at the park which always means something bad happens

''Hurry up Mordecai speed up the cart''

''I'm trying dude it's not my fault that someone had to put in the gas wrong''

''STOP TALKING''

Then suddenly a swirling green portal appeared

''Dude turn the cart ''

The cart swerved and crashed into a tree

"Augh" Rigby moaned what was that. I don't know dude but we better check it out. Augh why Rigby moaned. Because there could be a person. So? Come on Rigby let's just check. As they went there they saw a bluish person. Whoaaa who are you Rigby said. I am Luke the water prince who are you? I'm mordecai and this is Rigby. Dude don't tell him our names Rigby said. It doesn't matter Rigby. By the way Luke where did you come from? I came from many places. Ok… well we came from the park want to come with us .mordecai don't bring him with us for all we know he could of came from that evil portal. Besides we still have to bring the 6 boxes to Benson. I think I can help you 2 with that

Suddenly Luke teleported them to the park…..though they teleported right in front of Benson

Benson: what the heck, MORDECAI AND RIGBY GET BACK TO WORK OR ELSE YOURE FIRED. He then noticed Luke. Benson: and who are you! I am Luke the water prince and I have helped those two bring those boxes back to this park. Benson: so are you planning on working here? Sure I guess. Benson: great because we've sort of got some of extra jobs that I would of gave mordecai and Rigby so I'll have to give you a paper with some questions that you'll have to answer so come in my office and let's get you started. Luke: great. A few minutes after

_What's your name? _Luke the water prince

_What is your age? _20

_What is your phone number? 523-453-574_

_What is your gender?_ Male

_Where were you born? _Luke thought of telling Benson where he came or not. **The land of OOO in the water kingdom**__

So we find out that Luke is the water prince of ooo

By the way check my profile I have made a poll for what Luke's last name should be

Also review and tell me if I should include adventure time I mean there obviously will be some adventure time but I'm wondering if it should be like a adventure time and regular show crossover or Luke just mentioning about the land of ooo any ways see you peeps later


	2. lukes secret part 1

Hey it's me the cool dude well I've calmed down enough to right another chapter for this story

First of all I do not own regular show the companies that make water beds and also Chris from total drama island anyways on with the story

Muscleman: Thomas pin him down!

(Pins Luke down)

Muscleman: if you don't tell me where you came from I will activate all these grenades and we all won't make it

Mordecai: muscleman what are you doing!

Rigby: Yeah man I mean I don't care if he dies but I don't want to die here!

Muscleman: im giving you one more chance. Where did you come from!

Luke: if I told you it wouldn't be good for both of our dimensions

Muscleman: then good bye

(Activates all the grenades)

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

5 HOURS before and after Luke's initiation week….

Benson: So Luke here's your room

(It was right next to the houses attic, the room was all wood and looked a little dusty inside the room was a small bed with a stand up chair and a lamp on top of it and there were only 2 outlets)

Benson: yeah… well there hasn't been anyone up here for about ten years but I sure you can fix things up, also you can change the rooms wall paper wallpaper if you want and you can bring anything you want up here and finally make yourself at home

Luke: oh I will by the way do you guys have a vacuum I want to start cleaning up this place

(it took 2 hours but Luke finally made the room up to his standards, the room wallpaper was a bright blue had a flat screen TV a mini fridge filled with , coke Pepsi etc ,a blue clock and the bed was now exchanged for a water bed)

Luke: now that's better almost reminds me of home. Now I think I should do one of the jobs for the park hmm….. Let me check the list

Mow the park grass

Help clean the park

Finally Luke found something he could do

Luke: Clear the parks lake pollution hmmm… seems easy

Mordecai: hey Benson did you happen to see Luke anywhere

Benson: nope but I saw him talking to pops maybe he might be able to tell you where Luke is

Mordecai: pops! Pops!

Pops: Oh good evening mordecai and Rigby what do you gentleman want

Mordecai: um do know where Luke is by any chance

Pop: oh yes he asked if he could use the cart to go clean the lake also don't you two have to mow the parks lawn

Mordecai: awww I completely forgot about that Rigby go help Luke clean that lake that'll take some time for Luke to clean

Rigby: Awww w what why do I have to help him he still sort of creeps me out

Mordecai: Would you rather mow the park

Rigby: uhhhhhhhh fine

At the parks lake

Luke: Sanitize

Now the good news is that the pollution in the lake was cleared the bad news was that Rigby saw what happened and started freaking out

Rigby: what the heck who- what are you

Luke: wait Rigby

Rigby: Mordecai help!

Luke: Rigby stop! Ice blast

(Luke shot an ice blast from his hand)

Rigby: help he's trying to kill me

Mordecai: who's trying to kill you?

Rigby: Mordecai! Thank lord Lukes trying to kill me when he said he was a water prince he wasn't kidding

Mordecai: dude just calm dow-

Luke: ice blast

Mordecai: holy crap.

Rigby: told you now come on drive Lukes cart

Mordecai: we have to lead him to the house

Rigby: what why

Mordecai: remember when muscleman actually got real grenades when Benson told that stupid story

Rigby: oh yeah you think that'll stop him

Mordecai: of course that'll stop him. Right?

(At the house)

Mordecai: Rigby lock the door

(Locks the door)

Rigby: Muscleman we need to borrow your grenades

Muscleman: why would I give it to you losers?

(Just then Luke rammed the door open with an ice katana In hand

Muscleman then threw a stun grenade

Luke: awww shit

Booooooom!

Rigby: ask him where he came from

Muscleman: Hurry Thomas pin him down!

(Pins Luke down)

Muscleman: if you don't tell me where you came from I will activate all these grenades and we all won't make it

Mordecai: muscleman what are you doing!

Rigby: Yeah man I mean I don't care if he dies but I don't want to die here!

Muscleman: I'm giving you one more chance. Where did you come from!

Luke: if I told you it wouldn't be good for both of our dimensions

Muscleman: then good bye

(Activates all the grenades)

Luke: ice shield times ten!

Ice then covers all around them

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Chris from total drama island: Will Luke, Rigby, mordecai and muscleman survive the explosion, will we know what happened to pops, Benson and skips and most importantly find out why I'm here no seriously why am I here anyways find out in the next irregular show


End file.
